Brightest Flame
by Unofficially Allison
Summary: Not everything is what it seems for Halfblood Alia Bond but the real task at hand for Alia is deciding whats reality and whats not. Situations get tricky and a new great Prophecy is revealed. Read and Review to find out more!


_**A.N. Okay this was just an idea I had that just wouldn't get out of my mind, any who flamers are accepted however please don't be to harsh! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians **_

Alia's POV

Ever wondered if your parent was keeping a secret from you, but you could never figure it out? And when you do know what it is, it turns out to be the most insane and bazaar concept ever? If so I know how you feel. For me it all starts at the last place I would expect it to.

But anyway let's get to the basics first. My name is Alia Bond, and yes Bond like the James Bond but I swear if you mention that you will regret it. I'm 15 with long wavy dark brown hair, hazel eyes and a pretty slim figure though I'm shorter than most of the people I know my age. I live with my father and half sister just outside of Boston in a quite area where nothing much ever happens. My dad is a quite man with a dazzling smile, he an engineer for the U.S air force and does a part time job as a writer. I tell my dad everything, and I know most teenagers wouldn't but I do, you see me and my dad are close as well as my sister, we almost never argue and on the rare occasions we do we always end up forgiving one another whether we want to or not. It's annoying sometimes but for some reason I just can't hold a grudge. My sister on the other hand can, one time back in the 6th grade a boy got a pair of scissors and chopped a bit of her hair off from her ponytail and she went absolutely ballistic, not only did she kick him in the groin but she also broke his wrist as well, in the end the teacher had to rip her off the poor boy who was now screaming in pain and send him to the medics while my sister got escorted to the principal's office, I on the other hand was just stood there opened mouthed. My sister and I both have ADHD and dyslexia which are like only the two things we have in common except for our dad, while I have brown hair and hazel eyes she has blond hair and stormy grey and she's a lot more smarter than I am.

Maybe it's because she always had her head in a book but I don't know.

I woke up to hear my sister tapping on my bedroom door and yelling for me to get up, I groaned in response and told her to give me a minute, but being as annoying as she is, she came in and opened my curtains then walked out. I sat up in my bed a glanced at my alarm clock.

6.40.

She has got to be kidding me. Annoyed I blew my fringe out of my eyes and got up. I went to the bathroom to take a shower, when I got out it was quarter past so I still had heaps of time left. I got changed into a pair of jean shorts and threw on a green T-shirt and did my hair into a bun then went downstairs to have breakfast to see my sister already sitting down at the table reading the... Newspaper? Uh okay I thought to myself, and went to take a seat at the table. My dad was busy cooking pancakes.

"Morning Alia", my dad said turning around and smiling then turning back to the stove.

"Morning dad", I replied then turning to glare at my sister, who just looked up and smiled innocently.

"What?" she asked.

"Was that necessary?"

She considered it for awhile then shrugged. Our dad raised an eyebrow then shook his head while placing the pancakes on the table. Halfway through breakfast I remembered I said I would meet up with Nicole and Joey at 7.30 so we could finally get out tickets that we booked for Paramore's exclusive concert. Nicole, Joey and I are like thier number 1# fans and listen to his music on a regular basis.

I got up and headed for my room to grab my bag then went back down stairs. Just as I was about to go out the door I was stopped by my dad.

"Where are you going? It's only seven thirty school doesn't start till 8.40", my dad asked from the table sipping his coffee.

"I'm meeting up with Nicole and Joey, and we're getting our tickets for the Paramore concert", I replied gazing back at my dad. He nodded then smiled.

"Okay have a good day then Ella" He said using my middle name, his smile wavered for a second or was it just my imagination, but he looked worried. He added quickly

"We also have something to discuss when you get back home from school, about summer camp"

I raised an eyebrow at him then looked at my sister Alexis, she looked up at my dad then went back to reading her Newspaper.

"Uh you mean the one Alexis goes to? I asked

"Yes I do but more about that later enjoy school"

I took one more uncertain look at them both then shrugged and headed out the door.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nicole and Joey were waiting at the end of the street and looked the same as usually. Nicole's blond hair hang loosely around her shoulders and her blue eyes sparkled with excitement, she wore a plain white tank and jeans with grey converses and still managed to look amazing. Nicole is one those girls that get asked out and hit on a lot by guys, but unlike most of those girls she doesn't really do relationships. She smiled when she saw me and yelled

"It's about time you got here; Taylor isn't going to wait for us! This is our one and only chance to see him live! And if we don't get our tickets because you made us late I'm going to use you for target practice!"

I rolled my eyes then looked at Joey who smiled sheepishly. Taylor York was one of the guitarist in the band Paramore who Nicole has been crushing on since he first joined the band.

Joey's black hair hung over his eyes and was tousled as if he just got out of bed and his green eyes were comforting, he wore a grey T-shirt, baggy faded jeans and white Nikes. Joey was tall and fit and looked like he played football but he, Nicole and I both know that Joey never in his whole life has stepped on a football field let alone played a sport. He lives at home with his dad on a farm and sells produce to stores all over the states.

The three of us have a lot in common in fact so much it's kind of creepy, which is probably why we all became friends in the first place. We all have ADHD and dyslexia and we all live with a single parent. Coincidence? Maybe, maybe not but I don't know. This was all of our first year at Charlestown High and it was just about over, one week left of school then we had the long summer break and I was too happy for words. Look at summer here I come.

As we neared one of Ticket Masters local stores, Nicole was hyperventilating I was afraid she might even pass out. Once inside the shop she managed to gain a bit of her composure before going up to the counter and asking the lady behind the counter for our tickets. The lady tilted her head to the side then asked for our names and our ticket printouts, we gave them to her and she pushed up her glasses and went into the office behind the desk. We waited for five minutes before she came back and gave us our tickets, we said thanks then left the store and as soon as we got outside Nicole screamed and jumped around like a lunatic.

"Haha yes! Take that Bitches! Who's going to see Paramore? I am! In your face! Suck it to you and your m-

Joey thank god managed to clamp a hand over her mouth before she said anything more, but that didn't stop the people around us giving us weird and disgusted looks, mainly this old woman that walked by who muted something about loud and naive teenagers.

"Can I take my hand of your mouth knowing you won't blurt out any more loud comments relating to Paramore or Taylor York?" Joey asked looking right at Nicole.

Nicole just nodded and Joey took his hand away. Nicole grinned.

"Sorry guys, I'm just really excited that's all, and besides" Nicole's eyes glinted with mischief "It's not like you two will die of public humiliation because of me"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Nicole" I said jokingly, Nicole lightly punched my arm in response and we all started to crack up into fits of laughter.

After what seemed like 10 minutes we started are walk to the bus stop that would take us to Charleston high. As the bus pulled up I noticed Nicole talking to a guy who freakishly looked a lot like her, geez they could have probably passed as biological siblings. Once I got on the bus I took a seat near the back on the left and Joey came down and sat next to me, Nicole and the mystery guy who I didn't know came and sat down just in front of us. Nicole turned to face us and smiled so did the mystery guy. Holy they looked so much alike, I thought.

"Hey guys I would like you to meet my half brother Will Solace, and Will meet my friends Alia Bond and Joey Davis", Nicole gestured to me and Joey.

"Hey", Will said and flashed a smile.

"Heya", me and Joey said at the same time which made me blush. Nicole just laughed then said something to Will that I couldn't make out, Will laughed and nodded in agreement. Will had blond hair and blue eyes exactly like Nicole and the same features, he wore an orange T-shirt that said Camp half blood on it and had some other language written underneath it, Greek by the looks of it and some other scripty writing that my dyslexic eyes couldn't make out. He also wore cream coloured shorts and white sneakers. He and Nicole explained that he was temporarily transferring till the end of the year which was kind of pointless considering that we had less than a week of school left, Will said he lived with his mom just outside of Manhattan and that he and Nicole were catching up and going to summer camp at the end of school .

"Summer camp?" Joey asked looking confused. Which I don't blame him since we both knew Nicole wasn't the type to like camp and also after what happened last time...

Nicole rolled her eyes "Look it wasn't my fault that those tents caught on fire, I was just a innocent bystander but no they always blame the one closest to scene"

"Well you were holding a stick with fire on it and you were like the only one there..." Joey trailed of partly because Nicole started to glare at him. But he shot me a look that said: If she didn't do it who did? I smiled and shrugged while Nicole carried on.

"I was not the only one there! Kristen and Cade were there also sucking each other's faces off in the corner! Which was rather disturbing, they make such a horrible couple... but that's not the point! And for your information I was toasting marshmallows, hardly enough to cause a fire!" Nicole argued and continued to glare at Joey till he raised his hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay I believe you, chill already" Joey said but before Nicole could so much as open her mouth the bus came to a screeching stop and we all went staggering forward, one guy even hit his head on the seat in front of him. Everyone looked to the front to see the bus driver getting up from his seat. He cleared his throat and turned to face us.

"Okay it appears we have hit something or have blown a tire, everyone remain in their seats until further notice, until then stay seated", He then turned and got off the bus. I looked around then turned to face Joey.

"What do you think happened?"

"We probably just blew a tire, that's all nothing to worry about Al", Joey looked at me and held my gaze. I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not scared you idiot, I was just asking"

He smiled and said "I know just saying" He nudged my shoulder which made me laugh. I turned my attention to what was happening outside. I could only see down the side of the bus so no such luck on seeing what was happening. I looked at the surroundings .We were parked on the side of road and there was a forest located on my left about four metres away from the road, It was shaded and looked creepy and just looking at it reminded me of one of those horror movies where teenagers get lost in the forest and eaten alive by some cannibal mutated hillbillies. Ugh re-flash of 'Wrong turn 2' I thought to myself, which I still blame Nicole and Joey for making me watch. I looked over to see what Nicole and Will were doing, they were in a deep conversation and I could only make out a few sentences.

"Chiron said-",

"You can't be serious Will, I know her the best sides for him, you can't mean she's-"

"I'm serious Nicole; we have to get her to camp"

"But how is it even possible?"

Will muted something I couldn't even make out.

"Who else knows Will?"

"It's only Chiron, her dad and me"

"What about-?"

"No she doesn't, we'll continue this later", Will said and Nicole just frowned. I looked away and stared out the window in thought. Something about their conversation made me feel uneasy. What were they talking about? And what is this camp everyone keeps mentioning? It was starting to annoy me, I hate being the clueless one sometimes. As I gazed outside I caught a glimpse of a huge shadow that flew right past my window.

What the -

I leaned forward and looked towards the direction I saw it go to find that nothing was there apart from blue sky. I shook my head and leaned back into my seat. Joey looked at me.

"Something wrong Al?"

I shook my head in reply and looked back outside. Must of just been my overactive imagination

**_A.N. You see that little blue button below? It's just waiting for you to click it! _**


End file.
